The Apple of His Eye
by Blazing Groudon
Summary: Takes place after the ending Sacrifice. Ib is struggling to live in her new home as everyone tries to get rid of her. The Congested Eyeball is struggling with his feelings of love as everyone puts him down. When these two meet together and decide to team up, will they be able to survive? Or will they be crushed trying?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ib.**

* * *

"Oh Ib~Where are you~?"

Panic filled the little girl's eyes as she ran quickly. It wasn't supposed to go like this.

But it seems The Gallery's occupants held a grudge.


	2. Chapter 2

"What a loser."

A few snickers went by. The sound of nails scraped across the board blended with the sound of scowling cats echoed in the air. The Congested Eyeball knew they were laughing at him. A couple of eyeballs surrounded him as the sounds of their laughter continued. Of course, The Congested Eyeball wasn't sick anymore. The kind girl had helped him to feel better.

But among his family and friends, it didn't matter at all.

The name stuck with him.

The Congested Eyeball could only watch and take whatever insults they threw at him.

"So your gonna get all sick again?"

"Maybe he is going to start crying."

"Cry little eyeball! Cry!"

"Cry! Cry!"

Truth to be told, The Congested Eyeball was sick. At least, he thinks so. He kept getting the feeling like he was boiling in the inside. Was he maybe sick of their taunting? It could be. But truthfully, he was used to their bullying.

He had to go through it since day one of his life.

Was he angry?

Well he could be. But every time he did get angry, he only embarrassed himself further. His eye would get all blurry and wouldn't be able to see clearly for the whole day.

"Come on. Let's leave blurry eye here and do something else."

The Congested Eyeball still kept quiet as the other eyeballs rolled away. Good. He could finally have a piece of mind. The Congested Eyeball turned away as he went to another corridor. He came upon a room with a red door. As he entered, he was meet with thousands of books.

The Gallery's library.

All of the books were neatly stacked in their shelves, as though following a normal procedure. The library was perhaps one of the most prized areas in the entire Gallery. It was a nice way for him to break away from the other occupants.

But there was one book lying on the ground.

The Congested Eyeball went over to the book that laid on the floor, curiosity filling his only eye. Normally, all the books were put away. There wasn't a single time a book was left unattended in the area. Perhaps someone came here before? But who? He carefully looked at the words before him. He certainly didn't check out this book before. The Congested Eyeball began to read the book.

 _"There is a something that every creature goes through. For a male and female, a burning sensation crawls inside of them and feels as though it cannot be quenched. It is a feeling of unbearable pain."_

A shudder went through the Eyeball. That certainly sounded painful! It was the same feeling that he had! Did this mean he was going to die? What was the cure for this?

 _"Yet. This isn't something that will kill the person. But rather, torture that soul until he/she meets the other special one."_

The Congested Eyeball mentally sighed in relief. Okay, so he wasn't going to die. That was good. But if so, what was the disease? What did it mean by meeting the other special one?

 _"When the two see each other as the only cure for their suffering, they will go and give certain...rituals. Most common ways in order for them to alleviate the symptoms is by pressing lips against one another."_

"Well that is just great," The Congested Eyeball said to himself, "I don't have any lips. So I guess I won't be so lucky."

 _"Afterwards, when they feel they cannot hold back the pain any longer, they will marry one another and have kids. The girl will be a mother while the boy will be a father."_

"A father?" The Congested Eyeball said in a low voice.

"No longer will the illness be a form of torment. But it miraculously transforms from a curse into a blessing."

"Wow, this is really confusing. I don't I understand that part."

Silence answered his call.

"What is this disease called anyways?"

The Congested Eyeball focused only on the word in front of him as his own voice echoed the word over and over.

 _"It is called love."_

That was it.

He was in love.


End file.
